


The Paopu Fruit

by die_wiederkehr



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, friendships that later fall apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As teenagers, Eraqus and Xehanort were like brothers. So close that the power of the Paopu Fruit was used to keep their destinies entwined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paopu Fruit

Xehanort had come from an island with a unique fruit. One that, when shared with a close friend, links their lives together. When he left that world, he took the story of the Paopu with him. On another world, he met the young man he would come to call his brother and they trained together for several years. They grew closer than if they had been born as brothers and when they came of age that they would be allowed to travel the worlds, Xehanort returned to the world of his birth and plucked the Paopu Fruit from the highest tree. He gazed at the fruit for a long moment before tucking it in with his items and then forming his Glider from his Keyblade, taking to the Lanes Between and back to the Land of Departure. He couldn't quite be sure why he had been drawn back home, but the fruit had to be a major part of it.

When he returned home, he met with his Master to train for several hours. But his mind wandered to how he was going to tell Eraqus about what he had gotten. His Master noticed of course but said nothing, it being one of the few times he had ever seen either of his apprentices so distracted. So he called their lesson to an end early and sent Xehanort on his way before moving onto the exercises he had planned with Eraqus.

While Eraqus trained, Xehanort roamed the Land of Departure, Paopu in hand as he remembered the legend: "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Short yes, but nonetheless, meaningful. The man who had become his brother, he wanted to share this bit of home with. The silver haired man brushed a hand back through his hair, realizing that he had waited to long to get it. The Mark of Mastery Exam approached quickly, and this could either make or break them. It could affect their friendship.

"No. We will never let that happen." Xehanort's voice rang out over the summit. He sat along the edge, looking out toward the castle as he waited for Eraqus to finish his exercises. It took longer than he would have liked, sun setting as Eraqus joined his on the summit, face bright and breathing heavily.

"You wanted to talk, Xehanort?" He asked, sitting on the ledge beside his as he wiped a bit of sweat from his face. Before saying anything, Xehanort tossed the fruit into Eraqus' hands and chuckled as his companion funmbled to catch it before it fell.

"What is it for?" he asked, looking it over after a moment.

"Remember that legend I told you? About the Paopu Fruit on my world, Destiny Islands?" A nod from Eraqus and Xehanort grinned. "Well, that's it. Split it in half, I want to share one with my brother." He said, watching Eraqus split it cleanly down the middle and tossing half to Xehanort.

"Friends forever, right?" Eraqus asked.

"Forever. Our destinies will be tied together for all eternity now." He nodded.

"Hope you can put up with me that long." Eraqus said and both laughed as they ate the fruit.


End file.
